When Dimensions Collide Bloopers
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: Read about the mishaps during the filming of When Dimensions Collide. Because I treat my fan fictions like movies apparently. Rated to T to be safe.
1. Chapters: 1, 2, and 3

**Hello my diamond swordians, Amberdiamondswords here with an extra for When Dimensions Collide. I'm going to give the blooper thing another shot, because...well who doesn't like bloopers? So here are the bloopers for chapters 1, 2, and 3!**

* * *

Jay: Yo Amber, you got any leftover fish? My pizza feels...bare. Help me out here.

Amber: Sure I'll give you some fish for your pizza. *Gags and nothing comes out* Wait *Gags more* Wait a minute *Gags and pounds on her chest with a fist* It's coming

Director: Look let's just cut-

Amber: Wait! Wait! *Gags* It's coming! *Gags then barfs up a fish tail* Yeah that's all I got

* * *

Talwyn: Guys, you will not believe what I found

Ratchet: The second Ratchet and Clank Movie trailer?

Talwyn: ...No

Ratchet: A portable toilet?

Talwyn: No

Ratchet: A script so I can read my line?

Clank: *Laughs*

* * *

Ratchet: Clank wake up!

Clank: ...

Ratchet: ...Look, a laser pointer!

Clank: Where!?

* * *

Amber: What the hell is this thing?

Cole: It's a ship dummy!

Kai: That's my line

Cole: Whoops, sorry! Let's try that again!

* * *

Amber: What the hell is this thing?

Kai: It's a-

Cole: I think it's a 2014 model Jeep. You know, for kids on the go these days, they don't even need the road anymore, they just fly in the air with their McDonalds and Monster Energy Drinks

Amber: *Facepalm*

* * *

Ratchet: Uh...sup I'm Ratchet. Can you guys direct me to the nearest space station because as you can see, I ain't going the way I came in without some maintenance-

Kai: Who are you and what do you want!?

Ratchet: *Pulls out wrench*

Cole: Weapon! *Pulls out sword*

Jay: *With his fists up* Alright catboy you wanna a piece of this!? Cause you've unleashed the thunder buddy! I'm all you can eat salad bar, take a bite!

Everyone *Laughs*

* * *

Amber: *Runs and pins Clank*

Clank: *Terrified face*

Amber: ...Alright, why do I have to be the one to do this? I can't do, it he's so freaking cute!

Director: Just stick to the program, you're not going to hurt him. Now just hurry up and get to the part when you shoot him down with a fireball

Amber: Okay, as long as I'm not-WHAT!?

* * *

Narrator: She thrusted her weight forward and reached out her arms. She grabbed Clank, who had fallen slightly unconscious. She quickly opened her wings to act as a parachute.

But she was too late.

...

Alright, lunch break! Let's see what we got...ooh a pizza

Amber: Get yo' f****** hands off of my f****** pizza!

* * *

**These ones were kinda lame, but they'll get better I promise. I just need to get to the good parts of the story**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	2. Chapters: 4, 5, and 6

**Here are chapters 4, 5, and 6!**

* * *

Ratchet: Okay, what's up with you? Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to us?

Amber: Nice? Dude, in another story, I throw people out of windows!

* * *

Amber: Stranded and captured on an unknown planet, being held against your will, your friend has a broken arm...pretty nutty weekend...like chunky peanut butter! *Laughs* I'm sorry that just came into my head and I wanted to say it!

Ratchet: That should be in the script, it really should

* * *

_They know where you came from_

_They know your origins_

_They will take you away_

_They will bring you home_

_They will...KILL YOU_

Amber gasped and fell off her banister. She coughed up some smoke upon smacking onto the ground.

Amber: OW! Oh my god! Ow! That f****** hurt! Oh god!

* * *

Ratchet was roughly asleep on the bench, with Clank deactivated in the space underneath. He shifted uncomfortably on the bench

Ratchet: *Farts* Oh god, sorry! I'm sorry! *Farts* Sorry, I'm so sorry *Farts* I had a burrito before we started shooting, I'm so sorry. This doesn't bother you does it Clank

*Door shutting sound*

Ratchet: C-C...Clank?

* * *

Cole: Now then, Sensei will be back in two days and we can't just...sit around and play video games...and watch Disney movies...and...*laughs* I'm sorry, I need the script

* * *

Amber:The name's Amber. You must be Catman.

Ratchet: Ratchet

Amber: It is Catman!

Ratchet: No it isn't!

Amber: nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Catman! Catman!

* * *

**Those were really all the good ones I had in mind, but they're still gonna get better!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	3. Chapters: 7, 8, and 9

**Here are chapters 7, 8, and 9!**

* * *

Amber: *Unlocking brig cage with tail spike* Come on...come on...*spike breaks* Aww man!

* * *

Ratchet: ...WHAT KIND OF GIRL ARE YOU!?

Amber: One in a million, bitch

Director: One of a kind!

Amber:What? I thought it was one in a million-oh I see! She's the last female of here species, so she's one of a _kind. _Oh-ho that's funny. Who ever wrote this script should work at Nickelodeon.

Ratchet: *Facepalm*

* * *

Amber: *Hitting the brig lock with a hammer* Meh, meh, meh meh, *Hammer breaks* Damn it!

* * *

Ratchet: You know you look ridiculous staying hidden like that

Amber: And you look ridiculous tripping over that rock

Ratchet: What rock? *Keeps walking* Uhh...wait I think I was walking in the wrong spot

Amber: Yeah, the rock is like three feet back

Ratchet: Well, something else can make me fall

Amber: Okay: NINTENDO IS MAKING POKEMON RUBY AND SAPPHIRE REMAKES!

Ratchet: Oh my god! *Falls*

* * *

Ratchet: Alright, I'm going in. Clank..if I don't come back...make sure I'm buried in a dignified position

Amber: I will have you twerking and you will like it!

* * *

Amber: *Hitting the brig lock with a jack hammer* c-c-c-c-o-o-m-m-m-e-e o-o-o-n-n *Jackhammer breaks* SON OF A BITCH!

* * *

Ratchet: I am the lord at fixing stuff! You may give me applause now.

Amber and Clank looked at one another

Amber: *Tries to fart* wait wait *tries to fart* wait it's coming *tries to fart* here it come *farts* AW I CRAPPED MY PANTS!

Ratchet: ...Okay, can we take a break? Cause that's nasty

* * *

Jay grabbed Clank off Ratchet's back and tossed him onto the ground

Swords: YOU SON OF A BUSCUS I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!

Jay: Who the hell are you!?

Swords: YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE BITCH! *Tackles Jay and starts beating him up*

Clank: Hi Swords!

Swords: Hi Clank! *Keeps beating up Jay*

* * *

Amber: *With a chainsaw* I'M GONNA BREAK THIS F*CKING LOCK! *Saws lock and chainsaw breaks* Okay, this is impossible!

Clank: *Karate chops lock and breaks it*

Amber: ...*Facepalms*

* * *

Sensei: Very well, release him. Now

Ninja: *Drop Ratchet*

Ratchet: Ow! My f*cking face!

* * *

**Hooray! I updated!**

**Also I need dares for the Diamond Dare Show (DDS's first dare shortage 0_0)**

**Make sure to leave a review as you pick up your complementary toasters**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
